


Topsy Turvy

by klutzy_girl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: When Mick found out about Lita, his whole world flipped upside down. He's never known love like this before.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Topsy Turvy

When Mick found out about Lita’s existence, his whole world flipped upside down - he’s never known love like this before. It honestly scares the shit out of him. But Mick’s learning to adjust and wants to be there for his daughter, wants to be better than his own parents. It helps that Ali’s a pretty damn good mother, and is trying her best. And the fact that Lita adores his teammates - especially Ava - benefits him. But nothing’s made sense since the day he learned he was a father. He wants what’s best for his headstrong little girl, would kill to protect her. His lips quirk up into a smile when Lita makes her way over to him. “Hi,” she tells him.

“You studying?” he asks her.

She rolls her eyes. “Yes, but I wanted to take a break to see what you were up to. Time travel lately?” an excited Lita probes, clapping her hands.

“You’re not going on a mission with us,” he replies knowingly. It’s too dangerous and Mick refuses to let her get hurt. She starts pouting but he’s not falling for it. “I love you, Lita.” He doesn’t say those words often - or at all - but she deserves to hear them.

Her grin lights up the room and hugs him. “I love you too, Dad.” Then she bounds away to go find Ava and Sara, her other favorite people on the ship.

Mick’s heart warms, only a little surprised somebody actually said those words to him, even if she is his daughter. They’re still working on their relationship, he’s trying to be a better father every minute of the day, but to actually get to this point? It’s fucking amazing. He can’t wait to spend more time with Lita and watch her go off to college.


End file.
